xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Sabretooth
Sabretooth '('Victor Creed) is a mutant who has claws and a healing factor like his half brother Wolverine. Biography ﻿Young Victor In 1845, Victor visted his younger half-brothter James. When they heard gunshots, James ran down and his mutantion started coming. When he ran away with two dead men on the floor, Victor ran after him and caught up towards him as he vowed that they would look after each other no matter what leading him to a life of rage and violence. The Wars Over the years, Victor and Logan faught together in the American Civil War, WWI, WWII and the Vietnam War. During the Vietnam War, Victor attacked a young girl. Soldiers from his team looked and tried to help the woman but killed a senior officer. Logan helped Victor, releasing his claws and ready to fight as they promised. Both Logan and Victor were placed in front of a firing squad. Joining Team X Because of their healing factor, both mutants were placed in a cell. Logan and Victor were confrunted by Colonel William Stryker who asked them if they would like to join his team as it was the only way out. They accepted and joined other mutants working on missions with them festuring Deadpool, Agent Zero, Bolt, Blob and Kestrel. Two years during the missions, Wolverine quit saying he can't kill innocent people. When every one left, only Agnet Zero and Sabretooth stayed faithful to Stryker. Killing Old Teammates Sabretooth went hunting the old members of Team X and killing them one by one. Bolt was first killed at a carnival where he lived there in a building. Silverfox who was Wolverine's girlfriend was killed to lure Wolverine for the adamantium process. Sabretooth also helped capture young mutants like Scott Summers and Emma Frost. After capturing Scott Summers, Sabretooth went and killed John Wraith. He ran away with Wolverine following him but his caught up by Gambit who stops him. Sabretooth vs Wolverine vs Deadpool Silverfox is revealed not to be dead and was also working for Stryker. Wolverine left and Sabretooth became angry for Stryker letting him. He chocked Kayla saying that maybe she should die for real this time. Wolverine came back ready to fight him. They faught each other and when they did, Wolverine led Sabretooth through the window falling with Wolverine ready to kill him. Silverfox came saying he was not an animal when Sabretooth was saying the oppostite thing. Wolverine put his claws away and punched him instead. Later on, Sabretooth helped Wolverine fight the controled Deadpool saying "Nobody kills you but me." When Deadpool's head was cut off, Sabretooth reminds Wolverine that they are brothers and always will be. Serving Magneto Magneto sent Sabretooth to hunt down Wolverine and Rogue. He pushed a tree over for them to crash so he could attack. Planning to bring them to Genosha, he was stopped by Cyclops and Storm. Sabretooth escaped with only Wolverine's dog tags. The Fight at Liberty Sabretooth and Wolverine had a battle on the head of the statue. Soon, Cyclops blasted him off the statue with the help of Jean. Wolverine vs Sabretooth Sabretooth and Magneto helped the X-Men to fight against the Sentinels.Sabretooth was sent to get Mastermind as a recuit to his Brotherhood of Mutants. Sabretooth and Wolverine had a fight inside the master of Sentinels called Mastermold after Wolverine found him. Sabretooth lost who was pined down and left in the robot which was falling apart. Relationships *﻿Magneto - Boss *Mystique - Boss *Colonel William Stryker - Former Boss *Toad - Teammate *Pyro - Teammate *Agent Zero - Former Teammate *Deadpool - Former Teammate and Enemy *Kestrel - Former Teammate and Enemy *Blob - Former Teammate and Enemy *Bolt - Former Teammate and Enemy *Wolverine - Half Brother and Enemy *Storm - Enemy *Cyclops - Enemy *Phoenix - Enemy *Rogue - Enemy *Professor X - Enemy Gallery Sabretooth 03.jpg Sabretooth 02.jpg Sabretooth 01.jpg Sabretooth 05.jpg Videos ﻿thumb|left|306pxthumb|306px|rightthumb|right|306pxthumb|306px|left Category:Villains Category:Characters portrayed younger Category:Weapon X Category:Unusual Features Category:Mutants who look Younger Category:Male Category:Back From The Dead Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Hair Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:Stryker's Files